User talk:Regis87/Archive/2019
Bot Job 2 If you can give me a list of old and new values for the comic citations that I can cut and paste into the bot, I will run it tonight or by the weekend. —Moviesign (talk) 14:56, January 17, 2019 (UTC) : Here it is, top is old, bottom is new : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 01 : Cite comic/The Gathering -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 02 : Cite comic/The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 03 : Cite comic/The Secret of Selûne's Eye -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 04 : Cite comic/Sorcerer's Moon -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 05 : Cite comic/The Spirit of Myrrth -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 10 : Cite comic/Of Mirt & Mind Flayers -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 15 : Cite comic/Cat & Mouse -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 13 : Cite comic/Shackles of the Past -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 14 : Cite comic/Shell Game -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 16 : Cite comic/The Last Betrayal -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 17 : Cite comic/The Ostus Legacy -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 18 : Cite comic/Day of the Darkening -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 19 : Cite comic/Selune Rising -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 20 : Cite comic/Dark of the Moon -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 21 : Cite comic/Lunatics -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 22 : Cite comic/Total Eclipse -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 23 : Cite comic/Lawyers! -- : Cite comic/DC ADD comic 33 : Cite comic/Summer in the City : Cite comic/DC FR comic 01 : Cite comic/The Ogre's Paw -- : Cite comic/DC FR comic 05 : Cite comic/The Dragon in the Dale -- : Cite comic/DC FR comic 06 : Cite comic/Dragonspawn -- : Cite comic/DC FR comic 07 : Cite comic/Dragonsmoker -- : Cite comic/DC FR comic 08 : Cite comic/Dragons (and Other Beasts) -- : Cite comic/DC FR comic 20 : Cite comic/Temptations : --Regis87 (talk) 15:20, January 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Renames have been done! Please check for errors. —00:31, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Comic Infobox What is different between the template and the template? Can we make Comic a sub-template of Book with a pass-through? If they are very similar, then it would be easier to maintain one template instead of two. Do you want a different color scheme for comics? —Moviesign (talk) 15:00, January 17, 2019 (UTC) : The comic infobox adds a few new parameters: letterer, inks, colorist and story arc, and removes code. Might add a few more parameters, like Penciler. A new colour is a good idea too. I was unaware we could do sub-infoboxes, but I already added it to most of the AD&D comics. --Regis87 (talk) 15:16, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Message New Note Good evening. I am wondering as to the date of Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage. I have just written the Wyrmwizz page, and it goes like this: Availability Edit Only available in The Black Tankard. This information comes from Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage. I am wondering as to what is the date so to add it and make it more precise. I am thinking of saying it is after 1492 DR , but that seems warped. Is there a canon date? If you could make one similar to the WDH-time note, that would be great. With all due respect, --Lemony Sn (talk) 17:29, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :: AFAIK, a new template will probably be made as soon as we narrow the date down.Can you supply page numbers where it talks about events in the past or actual dates? Cheers --Regis87 (talk) 19:24, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :I’m not sure what AFAIK means, but here are some consignes (French word): *See the info box in Vanrak Moonstar *See 1130 DR#1130 DR in organizations That is all i have for now. But then again I think you’ve already finished it. Also, how do we edit/make templates? --Lemony Sn (talk) 21:15, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Hishna vs. Hishnashaper Hello there! I have seen you have created the hishna spell disguise and introduced Category:Hishna spells (2e) + level distinction. This is now a duplicate of the Category:Hishnashaper spells (2e) I did some time past. To my thinking then, hishna was the school/sphere, and hishnashaper the name of the class, so I created categories for both separately. In the end both categories will contain the same spells, so the question is if if makes sense to have both, and in case merging would be good, which would be the better one. I have also put this question here. Thanks for your opinion! Daranios (talk) 19:34, March 31, 2019 (UTC) : ditto what Daranios said ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:14, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :: The Maztica campaign is the part of FR I know least about, so I'm likely wrong. It was listed as a 'hishna' spell in Wizard Spells Compendium, so just added it as such. I'm not familiar yet with the Maztica spell system. --Regis87 (talk) 10:04, April 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: Oh, you are definitely not "wrong" here; this is just an issue of duplication. We need to decide on a standard for the wiki before we add any more. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:09, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :::: ha ok. Good call on the standardization before I delve into Maztica spells after Kara-Tur. After doing some quick reading, it seems Daranios established the proper standard, with hishnashaper being the class and hishna being the school, so we can go with that going forward. We can keep both cats, one for the class and one for the school no? --Regis87 (talk) 21:37, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes. Use "Hishnashaper|1" in the to automatically generate Category:Hishnashaper spells (2e) and Category:1st-level hishnashaper spells (2e) for the spell. Add Category:Hishna spells by hand for the school. —Moviesign (talk) 22:57, April 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::::OK I made the changes to disguise! Thanks all. --Regis87 (talk) 02:09, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Thanks also, I'm happy this could be cleared. I have put up the corresponding deletion request notes, I hope that's ok. Daranios (talk) 14:54, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Meazel Where did you find the image for meazels from 2e that you put up. I can't find it online. Vegepygmy (talk) 22:19, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :: From here Monstrous Compendium Volume Three Forgotten Realms Appendix (MC3) --Regis87 (talk) 04:26, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :: :: Yeah but from where? A site? Or do you have a copy? If the latter could you send me the page in there? Vegepygmy (talk) 05:52, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Hi. It's inappropriate to ask Regis to send you a copy, as that could be considered copyright infringement or piracy. You will have to find a copy of the book or the page yourself; there are plenty of ways of finding it online. For example, DriveThruRPG has a PDF for sale. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:23, July 22, 2019 (UTC)